The invention relates to a connecting strip for telecommunications and data technology, and to an associated contact element.
A connecting strip of this generic type is known from EP 0 743 710 B1. The connecting strip has a multipart housing in which contacts for connection of conductors are arranged. The contacts are in this case arranged in the housing such that some of the contacts are accessible from the upper face and some of the contacts are accessible from the lower face. One contact which is accessible from the upper face and one contact which is accessible from the lower face in each case form a contact pair. The contacts are in this case designed such that, when mated, they form a double isolating contact, with one isolating contact being accessible from the upper face, and one isolating contact being accessible from the lower face. In the unconnected state of the isolating contacts, each contact on the upper face is then electrically connected to its associated contact from the lower face. Protective plugs, test plugs or isolating plugs can then be inserted into the isolating contacts. The known connecting strip has the disadvantage that its design is complicated, and its dimensions are large.